Callie and Amanda, Girlz 4 Life Transcripts
Here is the transcript of Callie and Amanda, Girlz 4 Life. (A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids "Callie and Amanda, Girlz 4 Life") The short begins at night with a big concert for the pop star, Amanda Starling, she greeted her fans and began to sing. :Amanda Starling ::Any a-anything is possible ::Ah ah ah anything is possible ::Every morning alarm clock wakes me up ::Whoa Whoa ::And I feel like I just may be in luck ::Oh oh ::Cause a brand new day brings opportunity ::Whoa whoa ::I'm here to say, that I believe ::Yes I believe that ::Anything is possible ::You know that I'm unstoppable ::When I try there's nothing I can't do ::I'm gonna say it now ::Anything is possible ::I can overcome any obstacle ::It's up to me to make my dreams come true ::Come on and say it now ::Any a-anything is possible ::Ah ah ah anything is possible ::Any a-anything is possible ::I'm on the go, and there's no looking back ::Whoa Whoa ::No one's gonna push me off this path ::Oh oh ::I've got goals, and I'm reaching high ::Whoa woah ::Like a star, I'm here to shine! ::Yes I believe that ::Anything is possible ::You know that I'm unstoppable ::When I try, there's nothing I can't do ::I'm gonna say it now ::Anything is possible ::I can overcome any obstacle ::It's up to me to make my dreams come true ::Come on and say it now ::Any a-anything is possible ::Ah ah ah anything is possible ::Any a-anything is possible! As the song ended, Amanda waved to the citizens and the confetti cannon popped out confetti. Amanda Starling: Thank you, thank you, you've been a wonderful audience. The crowd was going wild, cheering for Amanda, the photographers came and took pictures of her. The next morning at the youth center, Justin, Kathy and the Data Squad Rangers were looking at the newspaper about last week's concert. Justin: Pop sensation, Amanda Starling is becoming one of the most recognizable faces in music, her debut album sold over a million copies in just on week. Kathy: Wait, is that a lot? it sounds like a lot. Mordecai: That's probably more like a hundred out of a thousand. Rigby: Or maybe out of a million. Yoshi: Not to mention a billion. Starlight Glimmer: Clearly. Sunset Shimmer: She sure is a great singer, don't you think? Sora: No doubt about it, Sunset. Silverstream: Hey, Everybody! Amanda Starling is on TV! Yoshi: Oh, boy, this is gonna be good, let's watch it. At Radiant Town, the fans were waiting at the front gate and Sandra gives an interview to Mrs. Montana. Sandra Sinclair: Hello, this Sandra Sinclair, reporting live at city hall, where we are about to the famous pop star, Amanda Starling. But first, let's have a word with Amanda's manager, Mrs. Jane Montana. Mrs. Montana: Why, thank you, Sandra, I would love to have an interview. Sandra Sinclair: So, Mrs. Montana, what can you tell us about Amanda's new single. Mrs. Montana: Well, i can say that with just one word. Pinky: Mrs. Montana! Mrs. Montana: Yes, Pinky? Pinky: I need you to come over to MD Studios, we just started getting the equipment ready. Mrs. Montana: But, Pinky, i'm on camera, Oooh, Pinky grabbed Mrs. Montana and rushes to the Studio. Sandra Sinclair: Wait, what about the one word? Jessica: That one word is Jessica. Sandra Sinclair: Jessica, hello, I'm here with the famous co-star, the one and only Jessica Bucksworth, Jessica, we're so thrilled you could make it. Jessica: Oh, I wouldn't miss it, Sandra, it gives me a chance to keep in touch with all of my adoring fans. Emily: Hey, that's for Amanda. Jessica growls at Emily, then she pops Tommy's balloon. Tommy: Aww man. Jessica: You know, Sandra, the best part of this concert is working with... Fan 1: (screams) It's her, it's Amanda Starling. Sandra Sinclair: Amanda Starling, that's so incredible! Then, the limo drives to the red carpet and everyone is going wild to see Amanda Starling. Jessica: I did not say Amanda Starling, a great song is what i was going to say, you can edit that together so i come off looking good, right? Ronnie Johnson: Yeah, right. So, Sandra and Ronnie moved past Jessica to meet the famous superstar, making Jessica very, very jealous, Amanda walks out of the limo and greets all of her fans. Sandra Sinclair: Amanda Starling, it is such an honor of welcoming you to our wonderful city. Amanda Starling: Thanks, Sandra, i'm so very to be here in Radiant Town. Geronimo Stilton: Ooh, uh, Miss Amanda Starling! News reporter 1: Amanda, Amanda, over here. News reporter 2: What can you tell us about your visit. News reporter 3: What song will you be playing at the concert. Amanda Starling: One question at a time, please, first, my visit in Radiant Town will be very relaxing and second, i'll be shooting my next video at MD Studios, the entire stage crew will be setting up equipment on the stage and i asked Pinky that i would have my next song recorded by Angus Scattergood. Sandra Sinclair: Now that's big news, we can't wait to hear your new song, Amanda. Amanda Starling: Thank you, this will the best concert ever. Geronimo Stilton: Miss Amanda Starling! Amanda Starling: Huh? Geronimo Stilton: Miss Amanda Starling! Amanda Starling: Geronimo Stilton! Sandra Sinclair: Hey guys, move out of the way. The news crews moved so Geronimo can get through, Sandra and Amanda walked to him. Sandra Sinclair: Sorry, Geronimo, we didn't see you there, Amanda, this is Geronimo Stilton, a news reporter from Rodent's Gazette. Amanda Starling: Oh, you don't have to me, i know who he is, i'm so happy to meet you in person at last, i'm such a big fan of yours. Geronimo Stilton: (gasp) You're a fan of mine? Amanda Starling: Of course, my manager, Mrs. Montana reads all of your articles and she loves them, hey, i have an idea, can we arrange a private interview, after i start my music video? Geronimo Stilton: (stammers) Private. Amanda Starling: Yes, i'll call you later, and now, if you'll excuse me, i have to get ready. She winks at Geronimo and heads inside the limo, the news crews and the fans ran over Geronimo to see Amanda, but the limo drove off, everyone starts to chase after it. Geronimo Stilton: I'd be delighted. Soon, he mumbles and fell to the floor. At the Rodent's Gazette, Geronimo was picking which tie he should wear, then Benjamin, Pandora, Trap and the others came in with lots of boxes. Kids: Hi, Geronimo. Benjamin Stilton: Hey, Uncle G. Geronimo Stilton: What's going on? Trap Stiltion: Yesterday the city came to inspect my house, they said i got too much stuff. Justin: They said if he doesn't get rid of some of it, his house will collapse under all the weight. George: So, can we leave these boxes here? Geronimo Stilton: Yes, go ahead, what do think of my tie, too flashy, not flashy enough, i'm going to be interviewing Amanda Starling and... Kids: WHAT!? Trap Stilton: (screams) Pandora Woz: You're interviewing Amanda Starling? Geronimo Stilton: Yes, i'm expecting her to call any minute. Jake: I didn't know you like Amanda? Pandora Woz: I do, not only is she the coolest pop star, she has a great taste for fashion and Amanda's got the best clothes as any celebrity, i'm thinking hand-me-downs, a skirt, a shirt, a pair of flip flops, i'll take anything. Geronimo Stilton: I'll see what i can do. (grumbling) Kathy: Wait a second, Geronimo is starstruck on Amanda the superstar. Geronimo Stilton: Not at all, my interest is purely professional. Benjamin Stilton: You do seem a little anxious... Geronimo Stilton: Anxious, oh, no no, i couldn't be less anxious, i'm the perfect picture of calm, in fact... (phone rings) Justin: If you're in the state of calmness, how come the phone is ringing? Geronimo Stilton: (shrieks) It's her, it's her, it's her, hello? Jake: Uh, yes, did somebody ordered a pizza. George: (laughs) Geronimo Stilton: (groans) Jake and George started laughing about the prank, Geronimo closed his eyes as he placed the phone down. At the west gate hotel, Amanda was in her room, watching TV, her manager, Mrs. Montana opens the door and tells Amanda about the video shoot. Mrs. Montana: Thirty minutes until we leave for the music video shoot, Miss Starling. Amanda Starling: Okay. Mrs. Montana: Amanda, why aren't you dressed yet? Amanda was still crying. Mrs. Montana: What on earth is the matter?! Amanda Starling: This! The TV shows the logo of Little House on the Prairie. Mrs. Montana: Little House on the Prairie? Amanda Starling: The little girl, she plays with her siblings and there are hugs and skipping through a meadow, (sobbing) and a HOOOOORISE! Farmer: Thank you lord for this food. Family: Amen. Mrs. Montana: Enough is enough, Amanda, you've got to pull yourself together and get dressed for the video shoot, ENTOURAGE! The entourage appears with clothes and a hairbrush. Female Entourage: Good morning! Female Entourage 1: Let's make you beautiful. er. Female Entourage 2: Brush, brush, brush, brush. Amanda Starling: But, what about the horses? Mrs. Montana: Your life is amazing, why would you want the one in that little box? they don't have anything you have. Amanda Starling: But, they aren't lonely. Mrs. Montana: How can you be lonely, at your last birthday party there were 2,000 fans. Amanda Starling: (sighs) Mrs. Montana: I know how to cheer you up. Amanda Starling: You do? Mrs. Montana: ENTOURAGE! The entourage appears again. Female Entourage 1: Selection of foreign cheeses? Male Entourage 1: Diamond studded cookie bouquet? Female Entourage 2: Need help flossing? Male Entourage 2: Wireless scalp massager? Just then, she felt a buzz on her head. Amanda Starling: NO! that's not what I want! I do music videos instead of hanging out, I rehearse instead of making friends, what kind of a life is that? Mrs. Montana: A special superstar life! Amanda Starling: But... Mrs. Montana: We leave in 20 minutes. With that said, Mrs. Montana leaves the room and closes the door, Amanda sat down on her chair and looks at the mirror. Amanda Starling: (sighs) What so great about being special if it means I'm always alone? Back at the command center, the Data Squad Rangers and Lady Palutena were having lunch with Callie, Whis and Lord Beerus. Beerus: I'm about to burst, that was a tasty treat, thank you. Callie Jones: You're welcome, it was no trouble getting it, right, Goku. Goku: You bet. Vegeta: I'm the one who bought the ramen! Callie Jones: I know, Vegeta, at least i had some from you. Yoshi: Hey, do me a favor, bring a new flavor, i wanna try them all. Then Amy suddenly runs up, wearing and holding a lot of Amanda Starling merchandise. Amy Rose: Isn't Amanda Starling great?! her songs are super incredible and the outfits she wears are so fashionable. Rarity: Oh, I agree, Darling, that is fashionable. Mordecai: I agree. Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225